


Carried

by guririn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Seemingly One-Sided Attraction, idk how else to tag this, look man mikas just bein cared for thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guririn/pseuds/guririn
Summary: Mika was found passed out on the floor, again.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Carried

**Author's Note:**

> world cold and hard maomika soft and warm

_Ngh…_

Mika doesn’t really remember what happened, but he was _definitely_ sure he remembers hitting cold, hard ground. So, it was a surprise to him that he doesn’t feel cold, or hard… or ground. Honestly, it felt like he was moving— air just _slightly_ hitting his face. He noticed he feels something wrapped around him, too— a pair of arms, _He thinks?_

_Ah._

He’s being carried.

He doesn’t open his eyes, but his consciousness has already, pretty much, returned. He heard a slight mumbling of a deep, concerned voice.

“Really… I thought I told you not to overwork yourself like this…”

The crow recognized that voice. Not like the person speaking had the right to say that, since Mika _knew_ he was the same. Still though, he felt bad; he really _was_ told not to overwork, but something about it makes him want to keep doing so, _just_ to continue being in _his_ arms.

“...And… jeez… you’re still _super_ light. Have you been eating?”

 _Ngh… I haven’ eaten anythin’ but candy all day…_

This worried voice kept going, and Mika kept listening as he fake-slept. That is, until the voice said something along the lines of “A boy as pretty as you should really take care of yourself more…”

Pretty… _pretty…?!_

Mika was caught off guard and he felt his face go warm. He started to squirm. _Bad idea_ . Now he feels _heavier_ in the boy’s arms. He whimpered a little.

“K-kagehira? You awake?”

“Nngh.. no…?”

The voice started to giggle as Mika opened his eyes. His mismatched eyes shone as he was greeted by the brightest smile he’s ever seen. He couldn’t believe a shadow like him could be carried by someone who’s the embodiment of the sun.

He blushed again, remembering that he’s in _his_ arms. Being carried. _Bridal-style_. As much as he wanted to just snuggle closer in his arms, he doesn’t want to burden the redhead any longer.

“Ngahh, ‘m sorry, Isara-kun… Ya can put me down now,”

“You sure? Can you walk? You looked like you passed out pretty hard on the hallway earlier.” Mao asked, being the worrywart he is. “I could still bring you to the infirmary if you’re not feeling well, you know… we’re already on our way, anyway.”

Mika hesitated. He wanted this moment to last. “N-no… ‘s fine, Ya really don’ need to..” The whole time, Mao didn’t stop walking, with the raven in his arms, “...but, I _do_ appreciate ya lookin’ out fer me…”

The redhead smiles as he slowly stopped in his tracks. He carefully helped Mika stand on his own feet, but didn’t let go of his touch. “Of course! I’ll still help you walk, so you don’t fall or anything,”

Although, the crow is _pretty sure_ he had already fallen… _fallen for hi-_

* _grumble*_

_Ah._

That semi-loud noise startled the two boys. “Was that…?” Mao looked at the mismatched eyes. Glanced to the boy’s belly, then back to the boy’s eyes. Mika nodded and nervously laughed, “Hehe yeah… I haven’ eaten all day…” Mao sighed. 

“Nnah, ‘s nothin’ though, I’ll jus’ have another candy.” the taller boy explained, but was interrupted. “No. You sure you don’t need to go to the infirmary?” Mika nodded again, almost hesitantly, “Yeah, ‘m sure…”

“Mhm, okay then.” the shorter boy said, grabbing the other’s hand and starting to walk again. Mika was flustered by this sudden action. Though it _did_ surprise him, he willingly took his hand, wrapping his own fingers around the other’s. “Wh-where’re ya takin’ me?”

“Cafeteria. If you don’t need to rest, then you _definitely_ need to eat, ‘kay?”

_Well, that’s true… but wait, with him?! Sure, ‘s fine... nothin’ strange at all. Jus’ two boys holdin’ hands, goin’ to the cafeteria to eat together… While one of them bridal-carried the other jus’ a few minutes ago._

Mika nodded again, face flushed, and replied with an “mkay..” 

_Yeah, ain’t a big deal at all._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending is kinda awkward i didnt know how to finish this LOL  
> as always, kudos and comments v much appreciated uwu


End file.
